Knothole High Mini Ficlet Thing: The Sequel
by YogaForever
Summary: PARODY. It’s that time of year again!No,not the holidays.Worse.It’s time for the annual Knothole High Talent Show! Come watch Sally Acorn grin and bear it through tryouts, while Sonic Cowell offers his opinion to Shadow’s near-rip-off of Team Rocket.


**Knothole High Mini Ficlet Thing **

**The Sequel**

_By: Sweet Valentine_Vampire_

"Follow me inside/outside/through~ the stratosphere . . ." It was a touching song. It was very bubble-gum. The girl singing had the face of a cuter Pop Star. "You'll see what I mean . . ." Too bad she sounded like a dying kitten. "JUST FOLLOW ME IN MY DREAMS!"

"Boo . . ." Sonic whispered under his breath from his seat beside, dubbed by himself, 'Princess' Sally Acorn. Said Princess elbowed him.

"Hey, that was the best Talent Show try-out we've had all day." The redheaded chipmunk-squirrel hybrid reminded her brash, Simon Cowell-channeling companion.

"'Cause that's saying much," Sonic grumbled after a snort.

Sally elbowed Sonic again, to which he protested with a hissed, "ow. Quit it." The hedgehog huffed, crossing his arms, and arching just one eyebrow at Miss Acorn. "I want an apology for that."

"Would you calm down?" Sally half-groaned.

"No," Sonic shook his head, and grinned. She was so much fun to irritate. "You know," he reclined his body in the uncomfortably stiff drama club auditorium chair. "We're in High School, Sal," he complained, arm still a-sting. "Aren't we a little above Talent Shows?"

"Aren't we a little above immature booing?" The girl retorted, eyebrow arched dubiously right back at him.

"Immature?" He scoffed, taken aback.

"Is there an echo?" Sally glanced around the room, in mock-search. She leaned into him, smiling slyly.

He mock-pouted at her, but couldn't fight the grin as he remarking, "Sal, Sal, Sal . . . How have I, of all people, been immature?"

"Should I list the ways alphabetically or chronologically?" Sally rested her chin on her hand, leaning on the arm of Sonic's chair. Sally, being the President of so many clubs, of course was one of the judges of whom would and would not participate.

Sonic had tagged along with her for the fun of it.

Or, what he thought would the fun of it.

"Huh," Sonic laughed at his friend, eyes shining. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Doesn't surprise me," Sally smirked and pulled away from Sonic. She felt his offended eyes on her and tried poorly to hide her amusement.

"Hey, that's not fair - !" He protested, feebly. "I'm smarter than you give me credit fo . . ."

"Excuse me?" The squeaky voice of a freshman interrupted their conversation over the loudspeaker. The duo looked up to see Amy Rose, their crooning singer, looking at them nervously from the stage. Her bob was adorable, and her laced hands to her side coupled with the blush dancing on her cheeks made her look too sweet and innocent to tell her she sucked. "Was I okay?" Said Amy. "Was that good?"

"Of course it was," Sonic began with a sincere smile. Only Sally recognized the knit in his eyebrows as the telltale sign he was being sarcastic. "You should look into singing lessons, though. Gotta cultivate that talent." Amy beamed. She didn't hear Sonic mumbled this; "I believe my dog could give you a few pointers on your howling."

Again, this time stifling a smile, Sally elbowed Sonic. In the ribs, rather than arm. Sonic, of course, told her how he felt about such an action with the dirtiest look she'd ever seen.

"You were very good, Miss Rose." Sally said in an adult-professional tone, simultaneously reviewing Amy and ignoring Sonic, who appeared to be mocking her with lip movements. Eyebrow twitching once, "could you please exit the stage for our next performer?" She cast Sonic a look, mouthed, "stop it."

Sonic shrugged innocently.

"Um . . ." Amy Rose walked off towards the curtains. "Okay."

"'Ello, mon Preencess." Antoine walked onto stage with enthusiastic steps. He was in costume, and held a prop beneath a burgundy cloth. He had on some strange Drama Club costume. Sonic's eyebrows were arching upward and his lips were curving into a distinct crescent grin. Sally had polite curiosity in her eyes.

"Hi, Antoine," she waved. He was in the Drama Club and got good roles, so maybe he'd be entertaining. "Please don't call me that."

"But, of course, Sally." He smiled so sweetly at her, Sally twitched at the thought that he was trying to be flirty. "'Ow many more of zhe trying-outers must you be seeing today?"

"You, and about seven others." Sally answered, she tapped her clipboard impatiently.

"Are you s'inking zhat's going to be taking long?" Antoine asked, smiling wider.

"Well, if they take as long as you . . ." Sonic whispered, voice trailing. He figured Antoine hadn't noticed him, considering the coyote seemed quite content in staring Sally up and down. That made Sonic . . . angry.

"No, Antoine, it won't take long,"Sally sighed, shooting Sonic a look. She had the hedgehog's comment.

"Zhen 'ow 'bout we go get zhe sodas after zhis?" Antoine smiled sheepishly now. A pink tint came over his cheeks.

"Brill' plan, Ant'!" Sonic suddenly cheered from beside Sally. "You know, Sal and I were gonna go get the ol' chow on at my Uncle Chuck's after this. You could join us! Just some friends, gettin' some food together."

"Oh, zhat . . ." Antoine had fallen sullen, glaring in Sonic's general direction. "'Ello, 'Edge'og. I hadn't been noticing you zhere."

"It's 'cause I'm quite as a little-ol' barn mouse." Sonic pulled himself into the chair to appear smaller, and thus, quieter.

"You channeling Bunnie now?" Sally cocked her eyebrow at Sonic.

He grinned up at her.

Sensing the brewing storm, Sally addressed the try-out on stage, "Antoine, please show me your intended act."

"Oh, yeah, please do, Ant'." Sonic copied Sally's position of crossing one leg over the other. He crossed his arms behind his head, a Sonic original, and smiled at Antoine.

"Yes," Antoine started and pulled the cloth from whatever in his hand. With the fabric veil gone, it was revealed Antoine carried a plastic skull. "I will be doing my own rendition of the Shakespear."

"It's fitting . . ." Said Sonic. "'Cause you're a real Ham . . . let."

Eyes squinted, Antoine began.

"Stop!" Sonic called. "I can't take it anymore!"

Sally not only rolled her eyes, but her whole head in Sonic's direction. "Sonic . . ." She threatened.

"What?" Antoine stalked to the edge of the stage and bared his teeth at Sonic. "You are having zhe problems with my brilliant performance?"

"No, I'm not having a problem with your brilliant performance," Sonic responded, and a devilish grin worked its way on his lips. "It's the shitty performance that's buggin' me." The hedgehog finished.

"I nevair!" Antoine threw his hand to the air - and dropped the skull.

"Hey!" Sonic squeaked before a plastic skull came to kiss his cranium with a heavy thud.

Sally couldn't help it. She giggled.

Antoine smiled, triumphant.

"Quit it!" Sonic snapped, shooting Sally daggers. She smiled innocently back at him.

"What?" She asked, shrugging.

"I figured zhe only s'ing zhat would be getting through that thick head of yours would be another thick head." Antoine wittily prattled.

"Get outta here!" Sonic yelled at Antoine, waving his arms toward the exit.

"I am not seeing why," Antoine couldn't help the smug smirk.

"Why?" Sonic asked and glared down the coyote. "'Cause you head-butted me! Not get off the stage!"

"I -"

"Antoine," Sally cut off the coyote. He looked at her. "You've spent enough time up here. The results will be up on the Drama Club board tomorrow. Step off the stage so I can finish up, and go home."

"What about zhe sodas?" Antoine gaped, looking defeated.

"Yeah, Sal, I thought we were gonna hang," Sonic turned halfway to look at the girl.

"And deal with you two and your spitting contests? I don't think so. Maybe if you guys _behave_, tomorrow I'll go," Sally answered, looking down with a dark expression at the clipboard on her lap.

"But," Sonic tried, but Sally rose her hand and that shut him up instantly.

Antoine, shoulders and face sulky, went off stage. All the while, he muttered it was Sonic's fault.

After this, Sonic crossed his arms - head turned away from Sally - and he just sat there in his seat. Sally called kids on and off stage, Sonic critiquing them all.

Alas, after six more kids performed, one of them being a giant robot calling himself Omega ("I shall eradicate every follower of Principal Robotnik!"

"I like your performing style."

"Sonic! Omega, please what's your talent?"

"I spin plates!" The robot answered, in its monotone. It then spun the plates - all featuring pictures of Principal Robotnik - and the robot, to finish, tossed all the plates in the air and shot them with his shoulder cannons going on about eradication), the time came for the last performer of the day.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sure his brain was melting through his ears in honor of this mixed display of . . . Talent (?).

Since Omega had left (the robot seemed peeved when Sally told him no pyrotechnics, lasers or bullets), she had leaned on her hand. Bored. She yawned, actually the first time, as the next performer stepped onto stage. He appeared to be one of those Emo people she'd heard so much about. He had the blackest hair she'd ever seen and his dazzling crimson eyes, highlights and eyeliner provided, surprisingly, a somewhat appealing contrast.

Now the parody truly began.

"Hello," he spoke a beautiful, silky baritone into the microphone. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I am a poet."

"My name is Sonic, and I'm a pothead," and then Sonic pretended to burst into tears. Then, he bounced up and waved at the ebony hedgehog. "Hi, Shadow!" He called, ala Alcoholics Anonymous.

Realizing how he'd strung his words together, the boy on stage muttered darkly, "heh, heh. Good one. Bastard."

"Why does everyone question my legitimacy?" Sonic demanded sarcastically from his redheaded companion. "Geez, Antoine called me the same thing in the last Knothole High Ficlet Thing, too."

"What are you going on about?" Sally asked, puzzled.

"I don't know," Sonic blinked. "But, somehow I think something was broken."

The author wondered if her readers got that last joke.

The hedgehog on stage cleared his throat, apparently ready to end the plugs and bring attention to himself, "I can also sing. What would you prefer me to do?"

"Leave," Sonic smiled brightly. "Ow. That's getting old, Sal." He commented on her elbowing him.

"Well . . ." Sally pretended to think about it. "Do whatever you're better at."

To this, the hedgehog simply grinned, a devilish thing that sent ripples of excitement and terror up and down the spine of Sally. Sonic was unimpressed and showed it in his bored expression. The room seemed to darken and the spotlight glinted in his blood red eyes.

"I have many talents," the obsidian-spined boy began with a grave stare and a killer's grin. "I can string such pretty words together and feed you poetry/I can sing you songs from the tombstone and have you love or hate me/I can compliment you, build your wings, make you truly love whom you are/Or I can beat you down, senseless and cruel, and carve out your hollow heart."

"Ooh, scary," Sonic rolled his eyes, but looked uneasy. Sally's eyes widened and mouth fell slack. Who was this guy?

The lights flickered and, looking around the room, Sonic almost-thought Shadow had done it with his mind, the midnight hedgehog bowed his head and a silky musical voice carried through the room like the caress of death, "I will make myself prominent in your life and make to you love/Or. I can stand inside your background and wait for you to fall so deep, that I laugh from above."

Shadow had stared sweetly, like love, into Sally during the first line. And gave Sonic but an evil stare upon the second. He continued. Sonic swallowed.

"My talent is loving and creating hate/To crack your soul into pieces when you thought life was great/If you're weary, dear one, I will use my talents of healing/If you're arrogant, weak one, I'll force you down till you're forever kneeling."

Sonic and Sally's eyes shifted like slates slowly from the stage and stopped in the middle to glance at each other. Sonic looked weirded out, and Sally appeared slightly worried. Was there a sweat-drop on her forehead?

"I am an artist," Shadow continued and clouds outside blocked the sun. Did a baby cry? Yes. Yes it did. "That will paint you black and red of blood and pain/I am a poet, killing you softly, and without shame.

With that, Shadow bowed. Sonic leaned in close to Sally.

Sally looked petrified. "Okay . . ." She said. She glanced to her side when she felt Sonic's warm breath on her neck. He was whispering. She concentrated on his words. "To denounce the evils of truth and love/To extend our reach to the stars above - Team Rocket take off at the speed of light! If you want to take us down the be ready to fight, fight, fight!"

It says something for Sally's resolve that she didn't even crack a smile.

Leaning away, Sonic plastered on an intentionally fake smile. Shadow scowled.

Sally smiled sincerely.

"That was my skill of poetry," Shadow informed them, a pleased little grin on his naturally ashen lips. Sally nodded, still smiling wide.

"Thank you so much for your performance," Sally went on. There was a franticness in her eyes that both said Get-this-psycho-out-of-here and Oh-God-don't-laugh-don't-laugh. "It was very, um . . ."

The hedgehog leaned in again. "Very Team Rocket." He whispered, to which Sally bit her lip and pinched Sonic's forearm discreetly.

Shadow made an unpleasant expression. A glare that would sort of remind one of that creepy stalker outside your bedroom window right now, unpleased that you're not paying attention to them. Shadow looked ready to kill, when Sally thought about it. Well. How lovely.

"Very, um . . ." Sally idled, mad that Sonic had filled her head with visions of pink and purple haired anime characters. "Very . . ." A smug smirk came upon her. "Uh, hey Sonic? Just what was that?" She threw Sonic on the spot.

"Different," Sonic nodded, not skipping one beat. He shot Sally a confident smile. "Very different," he turned the smile at He-who-could've-been-Death-himself-in-High School. "Very Team . . ." Sally elbowed him.

"Different?" Shadow asked, arms crossed and eyebrow arched precariously.

"Yeah, sweets, different." Sonic gave him an almost-direction-ish salute. "Thanks for your time, babe. We'll let you know if you've gotten the part about tomorrow. Don't call us - we'll call you. You know the drill, hon, I'm sure."

Shadow did not like these endearments.

But, after that, audition time was officially over.

Muttering both profanities and gory obscenities and plots of killing half the school, Shadow left with a scathed ego.

Sonic was still angry at Sally for cancelling their outing, but didn't show it. Instead, he began once again channeling Mr. Cowell, pointing out the fatal flaws of all whom braved the auditions today.

With a sigh and dying hope of any talent actually being in the Talent Show, the Princess of Knothole High rose from her seat and told Sonic she'd let him buy her a soda if he'd shut up.

Shut up? Sonic had repeated but hopped from his seat and dropped the previous subject. Sally said something about echos and they went on their way out the auditorium doors, leaving the chairs alone.

Thus ended another day at Knothole High.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Okay, if you actually read this - THANK YOU! The first one was incredibly UNPOPULAR. Which actually sort of surprised me. I rather like the original Knothole High Mini Ficlet Thing. My best friend Cooro pointed out that with all the horrifically bad Sonic high school stories out there that people might be weary of this, not knowing it's a parody.

A reviewer (Hi, An-Twan Star!) mentioned something about not judging a fan fiction by its title. Thinking back 'ficlet thing' doesn't sound entirely literate, does it? But, that's what I referred to this baby when I told my tiny group of loyal local fans (aka Cooro and my brothers).

I wished my friends were Sonic fans. T_T

Anyway, another reviewer of the first Knothole High Mini Ficlet Thing pointed out that she didn't think this was a parody. She said something along the lines of is my idea of a parody of a Sonic high school story writing a good one? I call it a parody, because I don't take a single thing I'm writing in the Ficlet Thing's seriously. I just can't bring myself to do it.

I hope you enjoyed. If you read this first - I highly encourage reading the first one.

Lates Mates,

Sweet Valentine Vampire


End file.
